I sacrificed my love for your happiness
by Sheinfan
Summary: Rein gave up on bright and now is in love with shade...but shade is now in love with fine...is that true? Find it out! IT IS A REIN X SHADE FANFIC!
1. Darkness

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**As darkness flows through fine and rein AKA...the sunny kingdoms twin princess, body; their eyes are blank, showing no emotion...tears come out from both bright's and shade's eyes.**

**The darkness will only fade when a prince kisses the princess cheek or lips...**

* * *

"_fine! Fine! Princess fine!" _Bright and shade scream in sorrow of princess fine, completely forgetting about princess rein.

_ "Rein-sama! Rein-sama! - Da poomo" _The rat like creature,none other than poomo Screams. Bright and shade kiss fine's left and right cheek, completely freeing the darkness from fine's body and bringing fine back to normal._ " shade! Bright! Thanks a lot!" _fine thanked them with a bit of blush. She was really happy that shade had kissed her cheek.

They both catch her hands and led her away from the place.

rein just stared at them blankly,tears of sadness start coming out of her blank and motionless eyes...

_"tio! rein needs your help!" _The flame kingdoms princess lione said._ "I the_ _prince of the flame kingdom will save princess rein!" Tio stood up._

_"Shade-sama please help princess rein- da poomo" poomo cried. _

tio kissed reins cheek and then bringing her back to normal_. "Thanks a lot sha- tio..." _Rein said In a rather disappointing manner. She hoped it was shade nor bright who would have kissed her.

_"Where is fine?" _Rein asked while searching for fine, shade and bright. " _they left you and went somewhere...maybe they went back to sunny kingdom" _lione said and felt sad for rein

_"I am nothing compared to fine..she is cute,energetic and athletic...but me...just a plain,boring and useless rein...and now they left me..." _Rein cried.

REIN POV

tio and lione are the only best friends I have. They care about me a lot, but the rest...they love fine! Shopie,altezza (is that how you spell her name?),auler and even mom and dad.

_"rein-sama! Lets go back -da poomo" _poomo said_._ I could see relief in his cute eyes._ "Poomo...at least you are there for me...let's go!" _I was happy that poomo is there for me. He is always there for me.

**TIME SKIP! TWO DAYS LATER~**

REIN POV

I came to my palace. I was happy, but only for a moment...I saw fine and shade acting lovey-dovey~ my heart broke into million pieces...I couldn't stand it! I gave up on bright knowing that he has a crush on fine. Now shade who liked me...no! Loved me...left me...maybe because I never confessed to him,but now my love is only for shade. They apologised for leaving me that day and I happily forgave them but then they were still ignoring me a bit...WHY!?

_"good morning! Rein,poomo!"_ Fine said with her usually cheery tone. Just then Camelot came in blasting the door open. How unusal, she never does that until if it's an important news or some happy information.

_"FINE-SAMA! SHADE AND BRIGHT ARE HERE!"_ Camelot was really happy!

_"Why are they here?" _i asked feeling a bit jealous._ "THEY ARE HERE TO SEE FINE AND KNOW IF SHE IS FEELING BETTER AFTER THAT INCIDENT" _Camelot just shouted in happiness. I was really sad that they weren't here to see me...

_"okay!" _fine just rushed out.

NORMAL POV

rein was crying silently after what happened a few minutes ago.

_"they don't like me...why?..."_ Rein just whispered to herself.

REIN POV...AGAIN!

i really wanted to see what their doing. So I just followed fine and in the hall I hid behind the curtains...I know it is bad eavesdropping...but still!

_"shade!"_ Fine just jumped in joy and hugged him to her hearts content. I could see a small blush creeping on shade's cheeks...it...it hurt me so much...

"fine!" Shade hugged her back. A bit of jealousy was shown in bright's eyes but I think he didn't mind that.

_"good morning princess fine"_ bright greeted with his usual dreamy smile. _"Good morning bright! Come in!" _fine called them inside.

"where is rein?" Shade asked.

_"oh! she is in her still in her room! She is becoming so~ lazy" _my sis is becoming rude to me everyday...and more when shade is here...

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"just to know"_

_"Leave her and let's go! Go!" _Fine jumped. They both most probably be drooling at the cute sight.

_"Ok!"_ They both said in unison.

After they left , I slowly came out from the place where I was hiding...

"_Rein-Sama! Just talk to them -da poomo_!" Poomo just came flying to me and suggested. "_They all don't like me, poomo..._" I answered beck in a sad and lonely tone.

_"no they don't!"_ poomo argued.

_"Yes they do!"_

_" Rein-sama! Please~" _The rat like creature pleaded with a cute puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist it, it was so cute!

"_ok..."_

NORMAL POV

rein goes to the room where the others where; hoping the they would call her in and talk and play with her but when she reached there, she could here happy laughing sounds. If was understood that they were having so much fun without her.

REIN POV

just what am I to them...?

* * *

**_miyukie:- there! chap one is over..._**

**_hikari:- sorry if it was short..._**

**_miyukie:- for people who don't like rein x shade...sorry..._**

**_hikari:- sorry ..._**

**_miyukie:- I won't write a fine x shade story because I am a SHEIN FAN!_**

**_hikari:- bye guys...review please!_**


	2. Give up? Act?

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

REIN POV

i knocked the door but it was opened already. I was going to step inside but fine stopped me and came rushing to me.

_"why are you here?" _fine demanded an answer.I could understand by the look on her face. What's her problem? this is also my home and who is she to ask?

_"I just came to see what you guys were doing"_ I answered. Fine just closed the door behind her and whispered _"hey rein! It will be a disturbance if you are here..."_

_"what?"_

_"I am your sister, listen to me! I demand" _

ok...that was scary.I can't believe it! The sister I loved so much is saying like that to me. I didn't know what to do. She is becoming ruder and ruder each and every passing moment And it hurts me...too much...

_"ok..."_

_"good" _fine went back inside.

* * *

NORMAL POV

_"I think __fine is getting ruder to rein everyday. I really feel sad for rein." _shade thought.

_"what's wrong?" _fine asked

_"nothing" _was shade's answer

* * *

_"why am I not special? _rein thought to herself _" why am I ignored by everyone?" _

_"Rein-sama! - da poomo" _poomo went flying to rein _" what did they say - da poomo?" _

_"What did you expect?"_

_" Shade-sama accepted you and you all became friends and they stopped ignoring you - da poomo"_

_"then why am I Standing here?"_

_"..."_

_"they don't like me poomo..." _rein sighs.

_"rein-sama..." _was all poomo could say.

* * *

REIN POV

a stroll in my garden made me very and really happy! And now i am reading a book;it cleared my worried mind and stuck the broken pieces of my heart...but it broke again! I just saw shade and fine kissing...and they were really enjoying it...they broke the long~ passionate kiss...and then fine ran away with a red,apple coloured face. I didn't like it! But then shade turned to me with a sad look on his face...maybe because he pities...me..maybe...THAT JERK! He betrayed me! and now to think of it...it's better If I give up my love for him...it would be better...I don't think I can...yes I can! Rein can always do it! Yes I can...I can forget...about him...and his stupid love...but now...why am I crying...? Why am i?

Shade came towards me..._" why are you crying?" _shade asked with a concerned look on his face.

_"why do you care?!"_ I asked, no, yelled at him with a rude and lonely voice. Really! Why does he care! He already has my cute, energetic and very~ cheerful sister, fine!

_" I just wanted t-" _shade was cut of by my yelling!

_"YOU HATE ME RIGHT?!" " THEN WHY DO YOU CARE?!"_ I cried and ran away...far..FAR away from that jerk!

_"rein..."_

What is his problem?! He wants to break my heart again and again!he want to hurt me, that's all! That's why he is so~ concerned about me!

SHADE POV

rein...I didn't mean to hurt you...I really do love you...loving fine is just an act (although she doesn't know it's an act) to make you confess your love to me...i love you rein...and I will forever...

_"ON EARTH TO SHADE!"_ fine just screamed near my ears...my ears just pains so much ...she has a loud voice...

_"yes dear fine?" _I asked and she blushed!

_" will you go on a date with me?" _fine asked.

_"well what can I say...ok! Let's go" _

_"yay!" _I could see that fine is really happy!

LETS GO TO REIN'S POV

I ran...ran...far...FAR...away from that jerk shade! I ran to my room and locked it! I cried and cried a lot!

_"rein-sama - da Poomo!" _poomo came to me! He looked really worried. _"rein-sama! Poomo will always be your friend! Don't cry - da poomo" _

_"awww~" _I gave poomo a big tight hug, _" that's so sweet of you, poomo!"_

_"c-can't b-b-breath...-da p-poomo..." _he struggled to break through my tight grip.

_"sorry..." _ I apologised and left him.

_"phew" _

_"rein! Rein! Poomo!" _A voice called me!_ "I am here!" _

_" that voice...lione! Tio!" _I hugged lione, _"I am happy that you are here!" _

_" I am happy too!"_ Lione hugged me back!_ "I am here to see if you are doing well after the incident" _

_" un! I am doing well" _I lied To her...I am not doing well...my life is full of sorrows..my happiness went down and became sadness.

_"rein..?" _lione seemed worried. _" are you alright?"_

_"I am fine..." _I answered her back...with a sad smile of course...

_"I don't think so." " something is definitely wrong with you! Come on! Tell me!" _lione just patted my head...it's just what a real friend would do.

_"What can I do?...everyone are ignoring me...right now" _I sighed...and without my knowing I..I started crying...tears just ran down my cheeks, thinking about the past just makes me cry.

_" not everyone here hates you"_

_"huh?"_

_"me and tio will always be here for you now And forever..." _

that was a relief to my sad heart..those kind things lione said just brightened me up.

_" thank you lione...tio" _I said and just gave her a big hug..

* * *

_**miyukie:- *crying* sorry for the bad chapter...I am a failure aren't I?**_

_**hikari:- don't cry...**_

_**miyukie:- TT-TT...**_

_**hikari:- *sigh* please review...if thats what will make her stop crying!**_

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~**_

_**hikari:- bye guys...review please!**_


	3. Invisible birthday!

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**2 days after Lione's visit and the day before Fine and Rein's birthday**

* * *

REIN POV

I am so excited! My birthday is tomorrow! I can't wait for it! I wonder what dad and mom...DAD AND MOM! last year on our birthday my so called, dad and mom, brought everything Fine asked...I mean EVERYTHING! Cakes, chocolate, cakes, cakes, cakes and CAKES! The whole room filled with cakes! I just got a blue dress...VERY CHEAP! I felt really very bad...VERY AWFUL I wonder how my birthday is going to be this year...

_" yay it's my birthday tomorrow!" _fine came jumping to me.

_" it's also my birthday!" _I said.

_" sorry...I forgot..." _Fine rubbed her head in embarrassment. I mean who forgets her own TWIN sister's birthday? Seriously?

_"I am going to choose my dress! Yahoo!" _Fine ran away in unbelievable speed, as fast as the wind itself.

_"oh great"_

* * *

STILL IN REIN POV...

**AT THE BIRTHDAY PARTY...**

_"I am so happy!" _Fine cheered, _" especially because of the cakes" _

_"typical fine.." _I thought to myself. I went towards the cake...THE CAKE, had Fine's name written in big block letters...and where is my name?...ah there it is...in the bottom-right corner, written in very small Letters. How much humiliated can I get...? humiliation Is even there in my birthday.

_" happy birthday!, princess rein." _the jewellery obsessed person; Bright, came to me and gave me his usual smile, which does not affect me anymore.

_" thanks!" _I answered and took the gift he gave...and opened it...

there was a neckless inside...it was a blue perk neckless. It looked normal and a bit cheap...seriously? The pearl looked like an artificial one.

_" ok then princess Rein, I am going to see princess fine!" _he walked away.

* * *

NORMAL POV

_" happy birthday! Princess fine!" _Bright gave his dreamy and charming smile of his, to Fine and gave her the gift.

_" that smile...the smile Bright gives me is way different...it looks like he is fake smiling at me..." _Rein thought to herself.

_" princess _fine, open the gift if you want" Bright suggested And give his smile.

_"ok!" _fine opened the gift.

There was a pink pearl neckless, it was shining so brightly, more brighter than Rein's neckless..it was polished very well and looked very pretty...

_"maybe Bright sat in his room, day and night to polish this neckless"_ Rein thought.

_"wow...thanks Bright!" _fine thanked him and wore the neckless.

_" it looks really pretty on you!" _

_" thanks again Bright!"_

_"your welcome!" _bright smiled and thought to himself, _" I was at least expecting a hug though...oh well, that's what I get" _he felt really sad.

* * *

REIN POV

_"happy birthday Rein!" _that voice...it's that moon kingdom's prince...THAT JERK SHADE!

_"what do you want?" _I asked coldly...his eyes widened a bit...but he answered...

_"I came here to give you, my birthday wishes to you and give you this gift" _he handed over his gift to me...

_"thanks!" _I responded; yet again coldly.

_"please open the gift after the party and when you are alone, without anyone with you...not even fine." _

_"Why?"_

_"please" _he gave me a pleading look, I could understand that he was begging me...

_"ok!" _I could at least do that...I bet it's an cheep dress or something..he wants me to open it private cuz...he does not want to show himself as a low person...

_"thanks a lot" _he just walked away and went to where fine was..

I wonder why he didn't have any gift for fine...? I really wonder...? So I followed him..and went to, where Fine was..

_"happy birthday Fine!"_ Shade greeted her.

_"thanks Shade!" _Fine thanked and blushed...again!

_"as a gift..." _Shade started.

_"as a gift...?" _Fine's face was heating up..more and more.

Shade bent down ( I know that we are short) and kissed Fine...I MEAN KISSED! The whole people in the party gasped including me and my so called parents..

_"I think our darling Fine is growing up" _Truth..AKA twin princes father whispered to Elsa...AKA the twin princes mother.

_"how lovely...our daughter has found herself a fine husband; I am so prouder of her" _Elsa whispered back...

...

...

Those words hurt me...hurt me a lot..A LOT! What is this again...? I am crying again...all I could do is wipe my tears...and so I wiped it...

shade broke the kiss...and gave me that look on his face which annoys me...the pity look..what was that for...? all that jerk knows is to break my heart...THATS ALL HE KNOWS! AND HE KNOWS ONE MORE THING, THAT IS TO ACT LOVEY DOVEY WITH FINE, BEFORE ME AND TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!

* * *

NORMAL POV

_"come on Rein...be jealous...and...and..come and confess to to me...then I would be the happiest person in the mysterious planet...please Rein..." _Shade thought to himself sadly...

_"happy birthday! Darling! _the twin sister's mom hugged Fine...

_"thanks mom!" _fine hugged back.

_"Happy Birthday! My dear fine!" _Truth, patted Fine's head.

_"thanks dad!" _Fine hugged them both!

* * *

REIN POV

Mom, Dad...are you forgetting me? Or are you ignoring my existence...? Am I invisible or something? The answer is a yes...I am invisible...I am not visible to anyone...not anymore...

* * *

_**miyukie:- minna! That's it! For chapter 3!**_

_**hikari:- hope you liked it!**_

_**miyukie:- thanks for all the readers who reviewed and cheered me up!**_

_**hikari:- sorry again for the small chapter!**_

_**miyukie:- sorry for the late update! Cuz I had a ton of tests and my sports day is coming up!**_

_**hikari:- forgive us please...**_

_**miyukie,hikari:- buy guys! Review please!**_


	4. Formal dancing! Danger?

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_"Now, we shall announce the start of the formal dance ball"_ truth announced. Everyone in the party clapped.

REIN POV

I am really happy! I love dancing! I wonder...I wonder, with whom I am going to dance with..hmmmm...I can see mom and dad dancing; how romantic they look...Nirlo **(a/n got confused with is his spelling..is the spelling correct?) **and milky dancing together! They look cute! There were other people dancing too. Too bad...Lione isn't here...she said she had some important work...

NORMAL P.O.V

_"umm...shade!" _Fine asked blushing,

_"yes Fine?"_ Shade answered

_"c-can you...p-please dance..with m-me..." _Fine's face was like a ripped tomato_! _Shade bent down,_"of course dear fine!"_

_"I don't have a chance to dance with anyone..." _Rein sighed, _"__curse my birthday..."_

The music starts, and everyone including Fine and shade started dancing.

REIN P.O.V

The music is really melodious...I love it! And Fine is dancing really good..WAIT! She is dancing really good? Impossible! ...but she is dancing good right now...where did she learn to dance like that?!...I have never seen her going to classes...but...I remember that she was disappearing for hours, THAT explains her disappearance! My so called parents were sending her to formal dancing classes, without even telling me! How unfair! And how rude of my parents...they are making me cry each and every day...

_"you are dancing really well, Fine!" _shade complimented Fine, Fine is blushing so much! Just for one compliment!

_"T-thanks shade!" _

_"welcome!" _

Hmmmmmmm...aha! I can see bright standing there alone;watching shade and Fine dance...he kinda looked really sad...(no wonder, since Fine is dancing with the moon jerk!) I want to dance...how about I ask him to dance with me?

_"umm...hi Bright!" I went towards him and asked him._

_"yes princess Rein?" _He smiled, HE FAKED IT! I know! That fake smile was clearly shown in his face!

_"can you please dance with me...?" _I can't believe I asked him...seriously? But what can I do...? I want someone to dance with me...

He stared at me for sometime, then answered, _"sorry princess Rein...I can't dance with you..."_

_"why?"_ why can't he dance with me? He is just standing...

_"I am waiting for my chance,to dance with Fine..." _he FAKE smiled again...

As if she is going to dance with you, she already has that JERK shade! That idiot!

_"oh! Ok! Have fun dancing with Fine!"_ I said and walked away. As if, he won't get a chance to dance!

* * *

I sighed...it's been half an hour...and I still didn't get a partner...boring...humiliating...i can see bright still waiting for a chance to dance with Fine! As I said, he will never get a chance to dance as long as that JERK is here!

_"REIN! I am here!" _ some familiar voice called out to me.

_"I am here!" _the voice called me again! but that voice sounded like...like...LIONE!

_"Lione!" _I called and hugged her!

_"sorry I couldn't come early" _she hugged me back.

_"no problem! you are here now! I am happy!" _

_"anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BEST FRIEND!" _she smiled and gave me her gift.

_"thanks! Lione, you are the best_!" I hugged her again!

_"you_ _too!" _She hugged me back! thank god...she is here with me...

* * *

I told her what happened when she was not there with me...her face seemed sad.

_"I am so sorry..i couldn't come early...sorry" she_ apologised.

_"n-no! It's ok! Your work is important!" _

_"But still, I left you alone...you was hurt..."_

_"it's ok! You are my best friend!"_

_"thanks for forgiving me Rein!"_

_"I wasn't angry in the first place...welcome!" _she is the sweetest girl in the whole world! She gave me a sweet smile...she is Really cute too!

* * *

LIONE P.O.V

I feel sorry for Rein...really...she doesn't deserve this..she is such an innocent girl..why Fine? Why are you doing this? don't you know you are hurting Rein...? You are leaving your sister for shade? Fine...please change! I beg you...

_"are you ok? Lione?" _rein asked me with so much concern...

_"I am fine! Don't worry!"_

_"ok!"_

* * *

FINE P.O.V

I am happy! Weeeeeeeeee...I am dancing with Shade! Yay~ my dancing classes payed off! I went in secret actually! Anyways, I am really happy! i wonder when Shade will propose me? No! Not that thought! no! No! No! Don't blush!

_"Are you ok?" _Shade asked me.

_"Yes! I am fine!"_

_"Just asking, you are too red? Are you ok?" _

_"Y-yes! I am fine! Don't worry! Ahahahaha" _

_"oh, ok!" _he smiled...so dreamy...handsome! Too handsome In fact! I love him! I feel like kissing him right now! I am blushing again! You can't love without blushing!

* * *

REIN P.O.V

I sighed again...I am really sad...I want to dance...and Fine might be probably thinking of kissing Shade...don't know if it's true...and wants to show off and make me jealous...

_"haaaaaaaaaah" _I sighed again...when will this humiliating birthday get over...?

_"Rein..." _

_"REIN-sama da poomo!" _poomo came rushing to me! Wonder what's wrong...

_"what's wrong poomo?"_

_"THE MYSTERIOUS PLANET IS IN DANGER AGAIN!_

_"W-WHAAAATTT?!_

* * *

_**miyukie:- sorry minna...late update!**_

_**hikari:- please forgive her...**_

_**miyukie:- I had my sports day, assembly,essay writing,TESTS , TESTS and TESTS!**_

_**hikari:- *sweatdrop* anyway...bye guys! Please review! ^_^;;** _


End file.
